<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right Down The Road by Lewdsmokesoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142851">Right Down The Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier'>Lewdsmokesoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Focus, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Girl, Uncanny Valley, squawking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weaponsmith Ornifex’s house is not the easiest place to get to. But no one else turns souls into weapons quite like she does (Don't worry, Straid, you're awesome too), so it's worth the trouble to get to her. And absolutely nothing will happen other than boss weapon acquisition, no sirree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ornifex/Bearer of the Curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right Down The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://youtu.be/2kr7KDCsIws?t=547">I'm not sorry.</a><br/>Reposting this from the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715794?view_full_work=true%20rel=">story</a> it was originally posted in since I am splitting some of these larger anthologies up.</p>
<p>If you enjoy this, consider checking out my <a href="https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke">twitter</a> and <a href="http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile"> Hentai Foundry</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just down the way”, she’d said. Funny. Very funny. </p>
<p>Maybe Ornifex knew something you didn’t, but in your mind, venturing past an underground city, an army encampment, and an infested church adjacent to an overrun mine was not “right down the road”, to put it another way. Nor was her abode terribly accommodating, given that it was but a room stuffed full of oddly scarred dolls with only a flimsy wooden door between her and an open sand pit infested with spiders and Hollowed priests. </p>
<p>But you were probably kinder than was good for you, and Ornifex had promised a reward. And besides the weapons she’d promised to craft, something else had drawn your attention. </p>
<p>Her head was that of a crow, with beady black eyes, shimmering feathers, and a cruelly pointed beak. Her forearms were wings, the primary remiges unusually hand-shaped, and her upper half was concerningly thin, her pallid skin stretched taut over her bones and muscle. But she did not seem weak, and aside from the blood on her taloned feet, her lower half could not be more dissimilar to the vision of inhumanity on her chest, head, and arms.</p>
<p>Put simply, Ornifex’s bottom half was, for the most part, alluringly female. Her thighs were smooth and supple, rubbing against each other warmly when she was standing, and her hips had a swell and dip to them that, in spite of the knobbiness of her pelvis, made for a fine sight. Between her legs, a triangle of feathers took the place of pubic hair, another reminder of her unfamiliarity. The novelty was almost adorable. But, of course, the true prize was her backside. Round and wide, it swayed enticingly as she moved, and your mind stayed fixed on it as you made your way from where you found Ornifex. It wouldn’t leave your thoughts, and when you stumbled through her doorway and saw her, the interest rekindled, more than you could control.</p>
<p>You and Ornifex had exchanged some small talk, but it was increasingly obvious from your distraction that you didn’t have a mind to enjoy her blacksmithing, at least at the moment. Her <em> caw </em> once the truth came upon here almost made her sound grateful for the attention, if not for the amusement in her tone.</p>
<p>“You humans are always this way.” She giggles as you stand behind her now, and it trails off into a squawk. She turns, fluffing her feathers and peering down and behind herself to watch you with her jet-colored gaze. Her upper half twitches with avian jerkiness, a little reminder that the wonderful sight before you came as part of a package deal with an uncanny fusion of bird and man. But as Ornifex settles herself in position and you unfasten your leggings, you keep your attention on the part of her that has drawn your fascination.</p>
<p>When Ornifex bends over and sticks out her ass, you’re already upon it, your hands roaming the gray pallor of her skin, digging in and squeezing with satisfaction at the give her backside afforded you. Her butt’s as soft and gropable as it looks, and when you press your fingers in harder, it surrenders lovingly to your touch, squishing under your hands as she coos in delight. </p>
<p>You slip your shaft towards her, hands on her rear and hips, the crown of your shaft aiming for her, the woman before you trilling. The dull silver of her backside wobbled with the motion of her sound, and reminded you that this was Ornifex. You wanted her, and you wanted her butt. You were going to enjoy her ass, and nothing was going to stop you.</p>
<p>You have a half-second of hesitation as to which hole you should choose. You’ll still get a fine view of her backside either way, and both openings would grip you comfortably. Perhaps that was all that counted, and perhaps it was better to go the road more frequently traveled this time...even if you’re sure that few others had gone this far. The tip of your length presses between her folds, and then you sink forward with a happy sigh as you’re surrounded by warm, wet softness.</p>
<p>“<em>C-caw</em>!” Ornifex croaks, her whole body shuddering as her crow head twitches and zips from side to side, altering angle faster than any human neck could manage. She’s still enfolding your shaft in hot pressure and relinquishing her backside to your fingers, and all so tight and soft that you can’t stop yourself from wanting more.</p>
<p>“W-what are you— <em> squawk </em>!” She starts to say, and then fades into the closest approximation to a yowl that she can muster as you start hammering away at her. You keep your eyes focused on Ornifex’s big, fat ass; on how it wobbles and shakes as it strikes your pelvis whenever you bottom out; on how your fingers left dark marks in the sickly shade of her skin, which still acquiesces to your hold no matter how deep you dig your hands; on the way her slit pulses and melts around your throbbing, pounding rod, tensing every time your sack slaps forward against the sensitive button at the hood of her opening.</p>
<p>You aren’t going to last long at this rate, and all her twitching, cawing, and fluttering of her feathers just makes it better. It reaffirms that this is <em> Ornifex</em>, and she’s letting you pound her butt into oblivion. You wouldn’t trade this for the world, not for any of the other women you’d met on your travels. Ornifex’s butt is worth it.</p>
<p>You let loose a ringing <em> slap </em> on her right buttock, watching her rear quake with the motion, a darker handprint appearing where you’d struck as her folds tensed in the wake of your blow.</p>
<p>“<em>Skwaa~</em>!” She calls out, jerking her head back and forth in snapping motions, switching which eye she had on you from one side to the next. Was she enjoying how she’d managed to ensnare a human like you, in spite of your race’s...hesitance to see people like her in such a light? Perhaps this is her way of being grateful, even as she enjoys your affections. </p>
<p>“<em>Scree~</em>!” That’s the last thing she crows before a shudder runs through her whole body, feathers shaking loose from her forearms as her beak opens and closes with her vocalizations. The tensing of her inner walls intensifies into an undulating pattern of vice-like holds, and you let yourself go. Your testicles throb against the feathers crowning her slit as you pump your seed into Ornifex, giving her every drop of your load that you can muster. And she’s wringing quite a bit out of you, thanks to the sight and sensation of her backside combined with the relentless gripping on your rod and the wet thuds against your sack. You splatter her insides, flooding her womb with your climax and only pulling out to fire off the last lazy ropes of your peak onto her rear, glazing her buttocks and her forearms with shining fluids, matting and drenching her feathers with your eruption.</p>
<p>Ornifex chirps weakly and you pant, your finish leaking out from between her legs to drip onto the sand. You wheeze, blinking to return yourself to your senses, your journey coming back to you now that you’d expended yourself so wonderfully. But your length refuses to soften, and it all felt too <em> good </em> for you to walk away so suddenly.</p>
<p>She stays standing on wobbling legs, still bent over. For a moment, you’re tempted to stay, but you have more of this mine to explore, and now that your mind is clear, you can approach it with that much more certainty. When you begin to pull up your leggings, Ornifex chirps and sways her hips, jiggling the rear that had enticed you so strongly. </p>
<p>“Be safe. And come again, if it please you…”</p>
<p>You mumble out an affirmation as you turn away. You hate to love and leave, but you really should get on with your journey...And you’ll <em> definitely </em> be back. Ornifex promises to be pleasant company, and if nothing else, she’s got a nice, fat ass. </p>
<p>An ass—no, an <em> asshole </em> —that, as you reach for the door to her workshop, you realize you’ll have to plough before long. You just <em> have </em> to. Ornifex was too good for you to enjoy only once. You pause, and she croons welcomingly when you swing back towards her, her hips shaking to wobble the butt that you couldn’t stop wanting.  </p>
<p>Maybe one more for the road. This time with her asshole...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>